


Viva La Nyx

by Dissonanita



Category: Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: At the age of 17 Bam Margera got his high school girlfriend pregnant. His girlfriend wished to get an abortion but Bam didn't believe it was right. On October 31 she gave birth to a baby girl. She gave up parental rights giving Bam full custody. He named her Nyx Margera.





	Viva La Nyx

Bam walked into his house with Ryan Dunn and Rabb Himself. In his arms was a pink bundle. His mother, April walked into the room smiling at her son and granddaughter. 

Bam had a huge smile on his face. He would admit he was scared. He was 18 and now a father but he knew he couldn't let Zoey have an abortion. At first he thought about adoption but every time he saw an ultra sound it seemed like a bad idea. And we he saw her he knew he was taking her home one way or another. 

Zoey had given up all rights wanting nothing to do with the little girl in Bam's arms. She even moved to the other side of the country. 

"Bam why don't you put her in the crib in your room? Even though she will stay in there for a while you boys need to finish her room." Said April 

"Don't you mean start?" Laughed Ryan

"Don't reck my house!" Said April 

"Maybe I should get Glomb?" Said Bam

"Oh no!" Said April 

Laughing Bam rushed upstairs to his room putting his sleeping daughter in the crib next to his bed. When he came back downstairs to find his dad there.

"Hey Bam. Where is my grandbaby?" Phil asked

"Sleeping. We are starting on her room." Said Bam

"What name did you pick?" Asked April

She knew Bam had a few picked out but she didn't know which one he chose. Bam's family and friends weren't allowed at the hospital to see the baby.

"Nyx." Said Bam. 

"When did you decide that one?" Asked Phil

"She was born at 11pm on October 31st. And she looks like a beautiful goddess." Said Bam. 

"Only a few days old and she already has daddy wrapped around her finger!" Laughed Rabb

A sharp cry filled the house. Nyx had woken up. 

"Time to be a father Bam." Laughed April 

Bam rushed upstairs, carefully picking up the small baby. "Shh. Daddy is here." 

Bam rocked her in his arms as he grabbed a bottle and formula to take downstairs. He checked her diaper just in case but it was still dry. 

Once downstairs April took pity and took the bottle from her son. Bam softly bounced up and down trying to calm Nyx.

Tim Glomb was in the kitchen with Ryan and Rabb trying to figure out a plan for Nyx's room.

"So that's the baby Margera?" Said Glomb

"Here I will take her." Said Ryan holding out his arms 

Both Bam and April looked at him. The look clearly said that he was not touching that child.

"Are you seriously Ryan?" Said Rabb "You break everything!! What makes you think Bam is going to hand over his newborn daughter to you?" 

Ryan shrugs. "Worth a shot."

April hands Bam the bottle and Nyx happy starts drinking. She looks around to see Bam's friends are watching Nyx too. She giggles to herself. They joked about Bam being wrapped around her finger but she was sure Nyx will have more than her daddy wrapped around her finger.


End file.
